Wolfram runns away what is Yuuri to do?
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: Wolfram decides to run away, what is Yuuri going to do. Get Wolfram back or let him go on his way.


I sit here and look at what my life has brought me. I have been slapped and engaged to a man that could care for every one that ever showed up in front of his eyes. I look at him and I swear he cares more about the rest of them, than me. It hurts my heart every time I see him walk up to some one and great them with a smile and I hate it when he learns things from my older brother when he should be learning from me his fiancé. I feel so left out every time he talks to some one else. He looks at every one the same way as he should with me. I mean look at the way he treats lord Weller. He looks at him in a way he should me I should be the one he spends all day with.

I am looking out the window with a bag in my hand and I see Yuuri with lord Weller. Weller is teaching him how to stand in the right position and I find it slightly funny that he is learning how to sand and I am here ready to leave. I try not to see the pain in my heart but no mater what I find it every time I look at my family. I can no longer stay here I have to get away. I head out of mine and Yuuri's room. When I am near the stables I can hear Gunter and Gwendal. I can't take my horse they will no I am gone. Then I look at the horse next to mine. It is Yuuri's Ao and he looks at me like he knows how I feel. I look at him and I could nearly understand what he is saying tome. I take him and head out the back way. No one but I knew that there was a second entrance to the Blood Pledge Castle. I suspected that Gwendal might know cause he practically knew everything.

I just went threw the door unnoticed and I could hear there is kayos in the castle. They couldn't know I was gone all ready. I ask Ao to go faster and he does. I thank him and he sees that I was slightly crying. I hear another nay from the horse or Yuuri's and I just hug him slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri sat in his room when he found out that they couldn't fine Wolfram. He looked down on the floor as he sat on the bed. He seemed to have this other worldly look in his eyes like this was just a nightmare. But he pinched his skin on his arm repeatedly. It wasn't working. He was going to tell Wolfram that night that he was going to give the engagement a try cause he found that he was rather irrational to wolframs feelings. He found that after a half year of ignoring his feelings that he should be more open.

There was a knock on the door. He looked over with a little life in his eyes and saw that Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal enter the room. They had all sad faces on.

"Did you find him??" Yuuri said expecting the worst.

"He seems to have run away. It seems that he has taken your horse." when Yuuri heard this he smiled wildly.

"Wolfram you idiot. You made one small mistake." Yuuri said jumping off the bed and looking at the three who were completely lost.

"What is the mistake that Wolfram seems to have made there Heika??" Conrad asked for all three of the.

"I have been trying to teach Ao how to sense other horse by his nose but found that wolframs white horse could find Ao faster than the stubborn horse of mine. All I have to do is fallow what wolframs horse goes and does." he looked at the three as they stared speechless. "Should I go a lone or are you three going to came a long. He shouldn't have gotten far."

It was getting dark. Yuuri looked back out the window as he waited for their answer. It was about to be night and he wanted to get some what of a lead in the little light they had left. Before every one could answer he left the room, being fallowed by Gunter and Conrad. He knew Gunter would stay be hind. He got to the stables and got wolframs horse ready.

"Listen to me. I need to find wolfram and Ao, cane you help me out??" and the horse answered with a nay and he mounted him. Conrad mounted and Gunter fallowed after. They took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I set up camp I am a days ride away from the castle. Some one would have to ride a day and a night in the right direction to find me. But I know that they would have to wait until some one said they spotted me. But I made sure that no one would be able to. I have died my hair and that I wore contacts. They hurt me eyes like Yuuri said but I will put up with the pain if it grants me just a little bit of happiness and to get Yuuri off my mind. But so fare the most I could do for that mater was maybe a minute before I realized I wasn't. I laid down after giving Ao some food. He thanked me by rubbing his head into my side. I was ticklish there and he had found that spot. I laughed for only a sec but it was the first time I was laughing in a while. Every time I was around Yuuri he seemed to never see me. I was really lonely that he never saw me like he would see Weller. I lay down and try to sleep but all I could think about was the damn Heika. He turned over and just rested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was to fare down and Yuuri was forced to stop and rest. He looked up at the stares and started to wonder how Wolfram was doing, if he was okay and is he was asleep this very second. Yuuri then felt the loneliest he has ever felt. He looked down and say Conrad and Gunter talking by the fire. He rolled over and tried to find sleep. He could see wolframs horse and found that if he wasn't here that he still felt safe with his horse near him and went into a dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "why are you here??" _Wolfram spat at the Yuuri in his dream.

_ "I came to tell you to came back home. You should have known better than to run off." _

_ "Leave I don' want to go back to the castle." _Wolfram was slightly letting his feeling show threw in his voice.

_ "Why don't you came back. Every one is going to miss you??" _

_ "Yeah right the only person I care about will never miss me." _Wolfram was wrapping his arms around him self not caring any more if Yuuri saw how week he was. He looked away from him and slightly turned. He then felt Yuuri's arms around him. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and found tears starting to run down his cheeks. Wolfram found himself starting to cry.

_ " Wolfram please wont you come back with me. I am sorry that I have ignored you. I never meant to do that to you. I was just not ready at the time."_ Wolfram cried silent tears as he pressed his head to Yuuri's chest.

_ "I can't I… I just can't. every time I see you around Weller I get jealous and that isn't what you need right now. You need some one that can stand and help you become Heika. I can't help you on anything. I- I- I just can't do it anymore."_ Wolfram cried harder and pushed Yuuri away. Yuuri looked at him and then realized that he had to do what he must have a long time ago. Wolfram felt his body moving on its on with two arms making their way around him. He looked up to see Yuuri. Their eyes looked and they looked at each other for what seemed to be for an eternity. Yuuri then pulled Wolfram into a kiss. Wolframs eyes grew as he realized what was happening to him. Yuri was kissing him. He was kissing Yuuri. He slowly wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. Yuuri tightened his grip on him as he felt his body shake. Yuuri broke the kiss, hearing him whimper cause e didn't want it to stop. Yuuri looked down slightly to the boy gasping and panting.

_ "Wolfram will you please come back to the castle I do need you there. I miss having you sleep nest to me in that crazy pink night gown and have you jealous over ever one I meet. I need you there to call me a wimp and yell at me when ever I mess something up or have you paint me with the forsaken paints. What will the bearbees think when they come back to only one parent??" _

_ "Yuuri??" _

_ "Yes??" _

_ "You talk to much."_ and Wolfram pulled him into another kiss that Yuuri responded back to with just as much love and need as Wolfram gave to him. Then they woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram woke up covered in a cold sweat as he flue put of his dream. Why was he dreaming of that?? How did he end up having that dream. Why did he want Yuuri to come after him. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted a way out. He looked up in the sky and saw that it was morning and he should get something to ea and start on his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri woke up with Conrad and Gunter looking at him. He was dreaming about kissing Wolfram and they knew it. Yuuri was sleep talking.

"Heika are you all right??" Gunter said worried and started to get a nose bleed as thoughts of his king and the "prince" doing some very naughty things in the night.

"Yeah I was just having a dream. Nothing to worry about. I am fine."

"Okay you should have something to eat before we go."

Yuuri got up and eat something that Gunter gave him. Conrad packed up and got ready to leave. When they were ready they mounted their horses and let Yuuri and wolframs horse lead the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram reached a village that seemed pretty remote and found an inn. He asked for a room for only two nights. He was only going to spend the least amount of time so close to the castle as he had too. He was in his room and there was a knock on the door with something to eat. He paid the man for the food and he left. Wolfram looked at the plate of food and decided it was better that nothing. He sat down and eat. When he was done he sat on his bed and flopped down on it. He looked out the window and decided to take a nap. He rolled over so the light wasn't in his way and shut his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri was trying to keep his eyes open but found himself in an induced sleep. He found himself in a dream again with Wolfram. He had him in his arms and was running his fingers threw his hair. Wolfram would slightly moan as he found the feeling wonderful.

_ "Wolfram you will wait for me to find you?? I wont to bring you back to the castle. Everyone and myself can't wait to have you back!!" _Yuuri stopped moving his fingers threw his hair and waited for him to reply.

_ "I don't want to go back unless you want me there!!"__   
"I just told you that I wanted you there. Besides I find it rather adorable when you weir that pink nightgown. What made you weir that in the first place?" _

_ "Well my mother gave it to me in order to convince your mind that you will except me. Hmmm I guess it worked if you want me back at the castle?" _

_ "That it has. It seems that I became accustomed to you wearing that." _Wolfram was going to say something but was stopped as Yuuri pulled him into a kiss and Wolfram kissed him back. Then Wolfram and Yuuri woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri woke up with Conrad holding him in his arms still moving. Yuuri looked at wolframs horse and saw that it was leading them to a village.

"Conrad stop the horse and let me on wolframs. I know were it is leading us."

"Okay." and Yuuri was put down and he mounted Wolf's and drove off into the woods fast. Conrad and Gunter had a little bit of a hard time to try and catch up with Yuuri but when they did they found him in the outskirts of the village.

"Yuuri what are we doing here??" Gunter asked watching a non moving Yuuri.

"He is in this town. I can feel it. He is here."

"Heika you must put on your……"

"Yes I know then I think I will check in to an inn that happens to be were Wolfram is." Conrad looked at Yuuri and found that he was not really acting like him self.

"Yuuri are you feeling all right??"

"Yes never better. I am just glade that it was so easy to find him. Um if you don't mind come in after me??"

"How long??" Conrad asked wondering if this was really necessary to let him go alone??

"Just a few minutes after you no longer see me!!" Yuuri said looking back to his happy care free way. Conrad looked at him and sighed.

"We will give you at least three and then we will get our room. See you in there." and with that Yuuri put on his wig and contacts. They were new. He know had really short blond hair with blue eyes. He walked into the inn and asked for a room for only one night. The man asked if he would need help but he just said no and asked to see if he has seen a man. He held up wolframs picture but he didn't recognize him. So the man showed him his room but when he got there he was bumped by a man. Yuuri looked at who it was and found that it was Wolfram.

"Watch were you are going!!" Wolfram spatted.

"I am very sorry I should have watched were I was going. Sorry!!" Yuuri said and he saw Wolfram froze. Yuuri turned and walked on his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram froze as he heard the apologizing man. He looked over to see if it was Yuuri. He was wondering what he was doing but when he saw the man he looked at him and saw that he wasn't him. Yuuri had the brown hair and brown eyes. This person had blond hair and blue eyes. Wolfram looked back away and started to head to the bath area. when he reached there he saw two other figures and they seem to look a great deal like Conrad and Gunter. But he said to himself that he was imagining things because he doesn't know were they were right now. He new they couldn't be here that fast when no one has even recognized him yet. So he went to take a bath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri new that that was wolfram by the rude remark he gave him. he would act like such a girl sometimes that it wondered him how he was even remotely like him. when he was shown to his room the man asked if he wanted any food. Yuuri just said no and the man left him. when he knew the man was fare away he slipped out of his room and into the one he thought was Wolframs. When he looked at the bags he knew it was his. so he sat in the chair as he knew when Wolf was in the bath he liked to take his time. He sat there until it was dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram walked into his room and locked it. He felt like he was being fallowed and he some what was. He kept running into Conrad and Gunter. When he sighed he turned and saw that there was someone in his room. The person stood up and started to walk to him. Wolf tried to grab his sword which use to be always by his side but thought he didn't need it. He moved agents the door and felt himself pinned. He couldn't use his fire power because he was in a building. He felt utterly useless now. When the man was standing a few inches away he spoke.

"Why did you run away??" Wolfram then knew who it was.

"Yuuri is that you??" He said shaky.

"Why did you run away?? What was your reasoning??"

"What the hell are you doing...…" Wolfram was silenced by Yuuri's lips. Wolfram was lost as he felt Yuuri his body to his. Wolfram did nothing as he fell into what ever Yuuri did to him. Wolfram then came too. He pushed Yuuri away only slightly.

"Yuuri what are you doing?? Get away from me!!" Wolfram yelled but all Yuuri did was pull him into a hug. Wolfram then felt something wet run down his shoulder. When he looked slightly up at Yuuri he could see that he was crying. Wolfram then felt like his heart was breaking reputedly. Wolfram pulled his body to Yuuri trying to comfort him, but he never knew why? He just wanted to make him feel better.

"Yuuri?? what is wrong?? Why are you crying??"

"You left me and the castle how am I suppose to act??" Yuuri asked as if Wolfram was saying some thing he should all ready know. But apparently he really doesn't.

"I ran away because of you. I didn't and couldn't stay with you any more." and as Wolfram said this he felt Yuuri pull himself away.

"If that is what you want then I will go." Yuuri moved by Wolfram just enough to get to the door and leave. Yuuri left and the door fully shut. Wolf was utterly clueless. He didn't know what to do. Go after Yuuri and say that he would go back or just leave him be and maybe he would be able to get on with his life. Wolfram was listening to his heart this time not his head and ran after Yuuri. He ran down the hall way and found him about to enter the room when he grabbed his arms and turned him around. This time Yuuri was the one confused. Wolfram pulled him into another kiss this time he was really kissing him. Yuuri pulled him agents his body. Yuuri then started to walk backwards and shut the door when he knew that Wolfram was in his room. Yuuri's room was slightly smaller than his. Wolfram broke the kiss gasping and wondering.

"Yuuri?? Why did you fallow me all the way here??" When Yuuri got his breath he answered.

"Because the night you ran away I was going to tell you that I wanted to give this engagement thing a try. I mean I wasn't really open to it because my world shuns upon people who like the same sex. But then I realized that I wasn't taking in your feelings for me??"

Wolfram was in complete and udder aw. He really didn't know what to say to him. The night he ran away was the night Yuuri was going to except him. Yuuri then pulled him closer to his body, snapping Wolf out of his wonder. Yuuri smiled down at him and looked at his eyes. He kissed him, only for a few seconds, and that was all that was needed, and Yuuri looked back in his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed or should I allow you into mine??" Wolfram didn't answer but wrapped his arms around him. Yuuri then new what Wolfram was meaning. He unwrapped his arms and walked over to his bag. He pulled put something that he remembered. It was his pink nightgown. Yuuri threw it at him and saw him pull out his usual blue pants and shirt.

"Do you really want me to weir this??" Wolf asked as he looked over Yuuri's shoulder to something else in his hand.

"I am use to seeing you in it that I became accustomed to you wearing it so yeah." Yuuri was taking out his contacts. And then he removed the wig. When he looked over to Wolfram he was removing his clothing. He started on his own. Then Wolf removed his contacts and join him on the bed. Yuuri then pulled him into a hug. Wolf's head was resting on his chest and they slept like that.

Tomorrow proved to be quite an interesting ride!!


End file.
